In a device of this type, at least known to those skilled in the art through public use, the electro-hydraulic module is mounted on a mounting plate itself carried by the mechanical connection which joins the master cylinder to the front shell of the booster.
However, bearing in mind the weight of the module, such a solution requires a modification to the thickness of the front shell, the arrangement and dimensions of the mechanical connection between the booster and the master cylinder, and therefore also the booster and the master cylinder at this mechanical connection.